


The Only Heaven I'll be Sent to is When I'm Alone with You

by asymmetricalJester



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Barebacking, Biting, Choking, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rough Sex, slight bloodplay, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asymmetricalJester/pseuds/asymmetricalJester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst part, or maybe the best, was that he liked it. He liked it when Steve yanked on his hair and left bruises on his skin. He liked it when he couldn’t walk for upwards of an hour after sex. Years of subjugation and he liked it when his boyfriend roughed him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Heaven I'll be Sent to is When I'm Alone with You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xambonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xambonie/gifts).



> Written for Xambonie because she has exams and needed motivation to study. The motivation was Stucky smut. 
> 
> The title is from the song Take me to Church by Hozier, it's my favourite song~
> 
> This is pretty much JUST porn. Like there's plot if you squint but yeah. I'm pretty proud of it but it's unbetaed so if there are any mistakes let me know and I'll fix it!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr~](%E2%80%9Dasymmetricalgrinch.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)

The worst part, or maybe the best, was that he  liked it. He liked it when Steve yanked on his hair and left bruises on his skin. He liked it when he couldn’t walk for upwards of an hour after sex. Years of subjugation and he  liked it when his boyfriend roughed him up. Sure he had the super serum, he could heal almost as fast as Steve could, but that didn’t change how fucked up it was. 

 

How was it that he liked being hurt during sex? Being told what to do, being called names even. Steve wasn’t so big on the name calling but he’d slipped once, and Bucky could only recall a few other times he’d come that hard. 

 

Shockingly, he never slipped back into the Hydra mindset or disassociated when they were rough. If anything, he saw more clearly and was more in control of himself. Maybe it was because it was Steve. He knew Steve would stop, no matter how intense things were or how close they were to finishing. If Bucky said the word he’d stop without even thinking. He had more control over bruisingly rough sex than anything else in his life.

 

It had taken him quite a while to get Steve to actually be rough with him. At first Steve had treated him like he was made of glass, going slow and sweet so he didn’t break him. Eventually, though, Bucky got fed up and flipped them, riding Steve’s dick until they were both hoarse from screaming. The look on Steve’s face as something he’d never forget, something he never wanted to forget. 

 

He knew Steve felt guilty when they were rough, like somehow he was as bad as Hydra. No matter how many times Bucky explained why he liked it and how it made him feel safe, Steve still carried that guilt with him. 

 

~&~

 

They had just finished a mission, one that required stealth and hours of silence. Steve absolutely loathed those missions. They were too boring for him, too oppressive. The quiet just weighed down on him like a heavy burden, nagging at the back of his mind until he had to shift to make  some  kind of noise.

 

‘Course that always led to Bucky shooting him a glare and mouthing for him to stay still. He didn’t know how the other man did it, how he could just lay there for hours on end. He just stared through his scope, waiting and not making a sound. The Bucky Steve had known was disciplined, sure, but like any young man he had trouble sitting still after a while. Even when they were with the Commandos, once Bucky didn’t have to watch his six anymore he was basically running laps, trying to burn off all his excess energy. 

 

Steve ached all over from having been in the same spot for hours and he kind of just wanted to go to bed. Bucky, it seemed, had other plans. As soon as they were in their apartment in Stark tower, with extra sound proofing because Tony got tired of listening to the vigorous super soldier sex that he couldn’t have, he shoved Steve against the wall and shoved their mouths together. 

Steve tried to push him off at first but it was a weak attempt. If he really didn’t want this he could push Bucky off, no problems, but he did want it. He always wanted it when it came to Bucky. Of course there was the overwhelming guilt he felt sometimes, mostly when Bucky wanted it rough, but he was trying to move past that. For Bucky’s sake. He knew the other man loved it like that and he wanted so badly to please him. 

 

He let Bucky man-handle him into the bedroom and shove him to the bed, but as soon as their tact gear started to come off, all bets were off. He shoved Bucky to the bed, hand around his throat and eyes searching the other man’s. Steve wanted to make sure this was what Bucky wanted, and judging from the lust clouding his lover’s eyes this was it. Bucky arched up slightly, pressing his neck into Steve’s hand, a small hint for Steve to continue. 

 

Their lips met again in a flurry of tongue and teeth. Steve broke the skin of Bucky’s lower lip with his teeth and started to suck on it, reveling in the way he whimpered. He was already half hard and Bucky was attempting to grind against his thigh. Steve tightened his grip, grunting softly and shaking his head. 

 

Bucky let out a soft sigh and relaxed into the bed, laying perfectly still as Steve finished undressing them and pulled out the handcuffs that were designed specifically for them to use. Leave it to Tony to come up with their favourite ever Christmas gift. He cuffed Bucky to the bed and started to kiss down his chest, biting hard every so often. His body would be littered with purple bruises soon enough. A pang went through Bucky, mostly of longing. He wished those marks would stay longer. He wanted the whole world to know who he belonged to, and how dirty Captain America could be.

 

Steve made it down to his cock but didn’t touch it, only breathing hotly over it for a second before making his way back up Bucky’s body with his mouth. By the time he was done biting him, Bucky was covered in bruises from his neck to his thighs, and he was achingly hard and dripping. 

 

He whimpered as Steve kissed him roughly and gripped his hair, body tensing with anticipation. He wanted Steve in his mouth so badly but he knew better than to ask for it. Steve would just tease him for hours and leave him a whimpering mess. Sure enough, his patience was rewarded. Steve moved up so he was gripping the headboard with one hand and guiding his cock into Bucky’s mouth with the other hand. 

 

He didn’t really give Bucky long to adjust to his size before he was fucking his face, hips snapping so hard that his pelvic bone was hitting Bucky’s nose. Bucky was doing all he could to keep up, licking and sucking and swallowing when he could but it was overwhelming. He loved every second of it. Drool dribbled down his chin and tears formed at the corners of his eyes as Steve slammed into the back of his throat. He was glad he didn’t have a gag reflex anymore or he wouldn’t he able to handle Steve doing this. 

 

He could hear Steve’s moans and panting above him, it only served to make his cock leak faster and ache more with a need to be touched. Steve pulled out before he could come, leaving Bucky feeling empty and aching with want. He whined, hips canting off of the bed at the loss. Steve just chuckled and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “Come on now, we’re just getting to the good part,” he whispered, voice low and thick with desire. It sent a shiver down Bucky’s spine. 

 

It was something else, seeing Steve like this. The living embodiment of all things good and right, gripping Bucky’s hair and yanking until the other man was screaming. He was the picture of purity, if the world saw how he behaved behind closed doors they’d be shocked. Bucky almost wanted them all to know. Captain America may be all things good, but Steve Rogers was just a man with desires like anyone else. 

 

Bucky was brought from his musings by the sound of the bottle of lube opening. His heart rate began to pick up in anticipation, legs spreading farther for Steve. He cried out as Steve pushed in two fingers right away, knowing Bucky could take it. Every time he tried to start with one Bucky yelled at him until he added the second one. It was just easier to placate him. He started abusing Bucky’s prostate immediately, loving the way Bucky fell to pieces in front of him. 

 

“Bet you could come just like this, couldn’t you baby? Just me finger fucking you until you’re crying for it,” he teased, eyes dark. He knew Bucky could come untouched, they’d done it multiple times. That wasn’t what Bucky wanted though. No, he wanted to feel Steve inside of him when he finally came. And he still wanted to be feeling him in a week, as impossible as that was. 

 

“Want you Steve, please baby,” he moaned, hips thrusting slightly when Steve added a third finger. He kept moaning Steve’s name and Please, wanting so much more than Steve was currently giving him. 

 

After what felt like forever he heard the lube open again. They didn’t use condoms, they’d gotten tested as soon as they started having sex, and Bucky liked the feeling of Steve’s come dripping out of him. He knew Steve liked it too, that was why he agreed to it after all. 

 

It was a tight fit when Steve finally started to push in, it always was. Steve was huge and Bucky liked it better when he wasn’t stretched enough. The burn made him cry out with pleasure, and Steve pressed Bucky’s leg against his chest so he could have more room. Bucky’s other leg slipped around his tapered waist and jerked him closer. That earned him a stinging slap against the side of his ass, only making his cock leak more. 

 

“Steve,” he whined, drawing out the e sound petulantly. Steve only laughed, barely moving his hips at all until, finally, he was balls deep in Bucky’s ass. Bucky could only whimper and writhe, desperate for some kind of friction. Steve’s hand was back on his throat in an instant and not even a moment later he was slamming his hips against Bucky’s ass. 

 

The only sounds in the room were grunts and cries of pleasure, mixed with the hard slap of skin on skin. Steve’s hand slipped from Bucky’s neck to his hair, yanking so his head to be tilted backwards. 

 

Steve attacked the exposed throat, leaning forward so he could bite and suck on the sensitive skin. Bucky could only cry out and sob brokenly, almost unable to process any thoughts other than how good it felt. Steve’s hips never slowed, if anything they slowly gained speed until he was going faster than Bucky could ever remember, and going harder than ever. At the back of his mind he wondered if Steve was getting back for having to sit in the same spot for almost three full days. 

 

Bucky came first, untouched, and screaming. The screams turned to sobs as Steve used his body until he came as well, a guttural moan escaping his lips. They slowed down until all movement stopped. The only sounds in the room now were heaving breathing, and Bucky’s quiet sobs. 

 

Steve pulled out and quickly uncuffed Bucky, immediately pulling him into his arms so he could pet his hair and kiss his face. Of course he was worried, he hated to see Bucky cry even if it was from how amazing he had felt. If Bucky had been upset by what they did he would have told Steve, that was the deal. 

 

Eventually he quieted and kissed Steve gently, a shy smile slipping on his lips. “Thanks for that Stevie. You always know exactly what I need.” he mumbled, running his fingers through Steve’s golden hair. Steve chuckled, pressing a kiss to his forehead and getting up so he could get them a washcloth. 

  
He cleaned Bucky’s chest up and left small kisses on each and every bruise, an apology of sorts. Bucky let out a content sigh, loving the attention his body was getting. He didn’t think he deserved Steve being so sweet to him, but it didn’t make him love it any less. Once they were clean they drifted off to sleep, both mumbling I love you’s into skin and hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 wound up not actually posting this until around 10 hours later and I'm a little annoyed because no one saw it >:I


End file.
